My Friend Kangaroo (2028)
My Friend Kangaroo (2028) is a Upcoming 2028 Movie that will be Released by Paramount Pictures and Nickoloden Movies/Nick Jr and Paramount Home Video and Nicktoons. The Movie is about A Young Kangaroo who escapes from a Zoo after finally fed up with Way he was being treated By The Cruel Zoomaster.He gets lost in a Great City but is discovered by A Young Boy who befriends him and The 2 become friends.However,The Boy must protect his new friend when it is discovred The Cruel Zoomaster has a Bounty On The Kangaroo and is out to find him and take him back to the zoo,now its up to The Boy to protect his newfound Friend. It replaced The Little Bear Movie 4 which was supposed to be released in this year. Plot Joey is a Young Kangaroo who is living in a Very Bad and Dangerous Zoo.After finally getting fed up with the Cruel Zoomaster's treatment of him he escapes and runs away into a City where he is discovred by A Young Boy who he befriends.They now must avoid the Cruel Zoomaster whos out to find the Kangaroo and save the Day. Cast *Josh Peck as Joey *Josh Gad as Matthew-The Young Boy who discoveres and becomes Joey's Newfound Friend. *Rob Lowe as Johnny-The Brother of Matthew who helps him and also befriends Joey as well. *Elijah Wood as Michael-Matthew and Johnny's Dog who also befriends Joey *Daniel Radcliffe as Mark the Toucan-Joey's Friend In the Zoo who helps him escape. *Kevin Spacey as The Zoomaster-The Main Antagonist.He is The Cruel Zoomaster who owns the Entire Buckland Zoo and has a Deep Hatred For Animals after he witnessed His Father killed by A Bear In His Youth.After Joey escapes he puts a bounty on his Head and sets out with a Group of Hunters to find him and capture him. *Gary Oldman as The Head Hunter-The Secondary Antagonist.He is The Zoomaster's Head Hencemen and The Boss over all of The Hunters.He also dispises Animals as well and wants to help capture Joey as well. *Rob Paulsen as Alvero-One of The Hunters who is The Head Hunter's Sidekick and Main Hencemen. *Eddie Deezen as Smok-One of The Hunters who works for the Head Hunter *Ray Liotta as Donny-One of The Hunters who works for The Head Hunter *Adam Sandler as Jason-One Of The Hunters who works for The Head Hunter *Fred Savage as Bobby-A African Wildog who resides In the Buckland Zoo and in the end escapes with all the other animals. *Nathan Fillion as Rick-Joey's Older Brother who he hasnt seen in years after he was captured.Rick finally turns up again after learning that Joey escaped from The Buckland Zoo. *Sam Elliott as Edward-A Old Elephant who resides In the Buckland Zoo and in the End escapes along with all the others. *Danny McBride as Bronco Sam-A Bronco who was kept in captivity along with all the other animals and in the end finally escapes along with all The Others. *Ty Burrell as Mr. Hollander-The Father of Matthew and Johnny who helps them rescue Joey. *Edward Norton as Oliver-A Armidillo who resides In The Buckland Zoo and in the end escapes along with all the others. *Brad Garrett as Big One-A Large Bull who resides in the Buckland Zoo and In The End escapes along with all the other animals. *Tony Cox as The Lead River OtterA River Otter who in the end escapes along with all the other animals. *Joaquain Phoneix as Phillip-A Owl who in the end escapes from the buckland zoo along with all the others. *Christopher Plummer as Malik-A Old Gorilla who in the end escapes from The Buckland Zoo along with all the others. *Bill Murray as Old Tom-A Old Bear who resides In The Buckland Zoo and in the end escapes with all the others. *Jack Nicholson as The Zoomaster's Father (In Flashback) *Frank Welker as The Bear (in flashback)/Mean Father/Hunter #4 *Rick Jones as Hunter #5/Unnamed Hawk/Additonal Voices. Soundtrack *My Friend-Chris Brown (Main Theme) *How To Save A Life-The Fray *One Day-Matisyahu *The Hunting Song-Gary Oldman. *Forever And Always-Parachute Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Nicktoon Films Category:Nicktoons Category:Nickelodeon Category:2028